1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compact flash light Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices and particularly to such a device with a retractable slim USB plug connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact flash (CF) devices have enjoyed popularity in recent years, both due to their compactness as well as their portability. CF devices, which typically include non-volatile memory, such as flash memory, also typically include a USB connector used for coupling to various devices using the same type of connection. Examples of such devices are consumer devices, such as portable music and other types of mobile digital or electronics devices, such as but not limited to Personal Computers (PCs). CF USB devices are coupled to serve as an external disk drive for transferring files and many other applications in the foregoing consumer or electronics devices.
The portability of CF devices with USB connection, as can be appreciated, offers great convenience to the user of such devices. Moreover, for obvious reasons, the lighter and/or slimmer design of such devices, makes their transportability easier. Currently, improvement is required to further advance the portable characteristic of CF USB devices.
Another concern surrounding CF USB devices is their lack of durability as they are subject to potentially harsh environments and treatment during the course of their transport by a user of such devices. To this end, a current CF USB device having a USB connector extending outwardly from the CF card is subject to less than desirable care, resulting in the suffering of scratches, nicks and so forth. Thus, durability and long-lasting characteristic is an issue.
Yet another problem with prior art devices is that the USB connector must be secured by using a cap or similar device to physically secure the connector and avoid potential damage thereto.
What is therefore needed is an improved CF light-weight USB device having a retractable and slim USB connector.